


leave me breathless

by BLUEORCAS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEORCAS/pseuds/BLUEORCAS
Summary: “and… then you can grip tighter.. do you think you could do that for me?”komaeda & choking





	leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> slightly short! this wasn't well thought out so i apologize for any errors. as always please note if there is any mistakes.

gently sitting upon komaeda, his half-lidded eyes staring up at you with a drowsy feel to them.

“you look  _ very  _ intimidating looking down at me like that.” his tired words had a calming effect, to you at least.

 

your hands moved down to his thighs, before he suddenly stopped you with his calm words once more. 

“ah-- hey, before you get too.. ahead of yourself, there's something you could do first for me.”

 

komaeda’s grip on your wrists was gentle while he bought your arms up.

“now, if you could just wrap  _ these _ ...

he made a small gesture to your hands.

“.. around my neck like  **this** .”

your hands were slowly placed around his pale neck, his actions again being slow and gentle. 

 

his grip tightening on your wrist slightly,

“and… then you can grip tighter.. do you think you could do that for me?”

nodding, you tightened the grip on his neck only slightly.

komaeda gasped gently in response, his breathing becoming almost uneven as he could barely make out his own words.

eyes rolled back, his entire frame trembled as you pushed harder on his neck.

spit trailed out of his open mouth and faint tears perked in the corners of his eyes as he begged hoarsely for a harder grip.

 

your grip on komaeda’s neck tightened once more, his breathing gasps becoming less and his eyes staring directly into yours.

pressing directly on komaeda’s windpipe his nails dug into your wrists for purchase.

 

easing up your grip, you released your hands from his now-marked neck, the strong mark clashing with his pale skin.

he sat up after a bit to catch his own breath, gasping deeply and loudly.

 

“that was… alot more…  _ shorter _ … than i had expected..”

komaeda mused slightly as he traced a finger around his newly-marked neck.

 

breaking the silence once more, 

“you can..uh.. go a little  _ harder _ next time. or at least make me **completely** breathless.”


End file.
